Here
by BeastlyRedemption
Summary: After an accident that wasn't supposed to happen, Bella and her family move to Forks, Washington to get away from monsters. She meets the Cullens, but will it be enough to save her? Or will she perish in darkness?
1. Where the Wild Things Go

**Okay, so hi! If you stalk me or something to that effect, then you may have realized that I never mentioned making another story. Again. Honestly, I just got an idea, and I wanted to test a new writing style. SO, without further ado. Here is Here!**

The forest of Forks, Washington was still familiar to Bella, even after ten years. The raindrops still clung to her eyelashes and when she blinked they distorted her vision. Her dark green boots that matched the spruces squelched in the morning dew soaked moss and mud. The air was still green and earthy smelling. A - not entirely more pleasing - but a different smell than her room and her trusty laptop. Everything was the same after ten years when Bella and her family left Forks, in fated hope to avoid … something. Bella still wasn't sure to this day what "something" was, but she had a feeling it had something to do with her.

It's only been a couple weeks since she left Phoenix and moved here, but she deeply missed the bright and scalding city. Because she was used to the blistering heat. Used to the crunch of gravel as she walked and just used to the red landscape. But Bella did understand why her parents wanted to leave. The rooms never fit quite right after Bella had fucked up. Her parents still eyed a spot on the floor wearily, as if expecting a demon to pop out of the floor. She'd sometimes find her mother scrubbing that _one _spot on the floor, scrubbing too hard and leaning too close to see anything but a blur of lemon and white bubbles, but scrubbing with a diligence that would make Bella's heart ache with a blackness. A blackness that looked like a hand, wrapping itself between her ribcage and it wanted to steal and steal and _steal_.

How do you tell someone you're sorry? Sorry for something you wanted so damn badly?

Bella had started Forks High the day after she had gotten here. But not from popular demand from her parents. Renée and Charlie both had tried to talk her into staying an extra week. The idea was preposterous to Bella. She didn't have any friends at her old school – something that she thinks is understandable – so it didn't really matter anyway.

Except this time it did.

Because as soon as she had arrived through the door of the grey building, she could _smell_ the stereotypes. Bella felt like she was a movie extra out of the film _Mean Girls_. It was also different because not two steps into the school (and the whole population of the school swiveling their heads to scrutinize her) somebody came bounding up next to her, shouting "Hey new girl!" To say that it startled Bella is an understatement. So Bella had cleared her face and forced a smile.

"Hello. I'm Isabella."

"Oh I know! I'm Angela! I like your Batman shirt." Angela, a girl with dark hair and glasses stated. Bella smiles again, a real one, with teeth, and her jaw hurts. Angela seems pleased. Bells wonders if she should learn to be wary, but she's walking next to Angela after she said she wanted to look at her schedule, she wonders if she'll have Angela in at least on class with her.

It's lunch now. The first morning has been going great for Bella, aside from the stares and the whispers, she has gotten good classes. All of them but her third period class she has with Angela, so a boy with slicked hair called himself Eric. He offered to walk her to class, but before anything could happen, Angela saved her. Taken the crook of her elbow and guiding her towards class, saying at lunch she'll give her the details of this school.

It's lunch now. And as said, Angela was doing her duty. Only of course steering her to a circle lunch table in the corner, and Bella doesn't mind, she likes corners.

"Okay so, there are some people you really want to avoid. Mostly all of them. Except me. Or mostly me if you prefer. We can be friends it's up to you. Anyway, we have the druggies, the geeks, the nerds, the art freaks, the gothics, the want to be popular people, and then you have the real Kings and Queens of the school." Angela explained very quickly in a rushed tone, while pointing people out to Bella.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "Kings and Queens?"

"Yeah. They are the daughters and sons of the principal, Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen over at the hospital. It's funny because they keep to themselves. The school started a rumor about the doctor experimenting plastic surgery on them."

"What? That's so stupid. That doesn't make any sense!" Bella exclaimed, she was no stranger to bullying.

Angela laughed. "Well! You would see what I mean if you actually look behind you goofy!" So Bella did.

Behind her, on the opposite side of the cafeteria, was a group of teenagers. Beautiful god-like teenagers. There were seven of those teenagers. Starting on the left, there was a small girl – thin to the extreme – with jet black hair and designer clothes. Next to her there was a honey colored hair boy with his arm around the back of her smaller girl's chair. In the middle was a mountain of a man, thick muscles and hair as dark as the small girl's. Right next to him was the most beautiful thing Bella had ever seen. She had a figure like the one you would see on the Victoria's Angels monthly issue. Her golden hair spilled out in curls and waves down her back. Her vivid red lips moved seductively as she pulled a piece of pepperoni off of her pizza. Then her violet eyes flashed to Bella. Bella jumped a little, and the blush that has been bothering ever since day one decided to make its appearance. She was about to wave or something when she noticed the actual look on her face. Hatred. Malice. Loathing. All of those adjectives that would let Bella know that the goddess she was looking at, wanted to kill her. Bella looked away.

"Yeah, don't worry. There is a reason we call her the Ice queen." Angela commented softly, and Bella's head pounded. "They are all adopted. Jasper, the blond guy, is dating Alice, the small girl. Edward doesn't have anybody to date, he thinks he's too good, he's the red head. Emmett, the tall one, and Rosalie, the blonde girl, aren't dating, but everybody thinks they are."

"What group are we in?"

"Well, if you want to be my friend…"

"I do. You're the only one willing and you are fun."

Bella could hear the smile as she responded. "Bella we are going to be best friends forever. I promise. Anyway, we are obviously the cool kids. I mean look at our table!"

Bella laughed, she couldn't help but laugh at the pure wrongness of that comment. They were so clearly _not_ the cool kids. The bells rang and through nearly tears, Angela and Bells got up to go to class. They both had AP English together.

A grey haired teacher greeted them as they walked in. "Ah! How is my most troublesome student?"

"Ready to go and cause all sorts of ruckus in your class, Mr. Wacked." Angela smiled cattily. And then turned to Bella. "The new Chief's daughter came to town." Bella flushed, and wondered if everyone knew.

As the odd English teacher smiled, Bella had her answer. She tried not to groan aloud. "Of course. New meat! Come this way Bella and we will get you all saddled up and ready for this class!" He guided her through the door. "Do you know where all of your classes are?"

Bella nodded. "I have Office Aiding next and then Math last." The teacher clapped her on the back.

"Good girl!" Mr. Wacked smiled soundly. "You can sit next to Angela, I'll mark you down on the seating chart." Angela and Mr. Wacked laughed, as if there was a private joke that hung invisible in space. Bella looked around the room. The tables were in groups of four. Three groups in each row, six groups in all. Bella noticed that the dark haired male and the goddess at a table in the back corner.

"Where do we sit Angela?"

"Over there in the back corner." Angela said, taking her arm and tugging her along. In the direction of _her_. Bella blinked and her lunges burned. _Oh, shit. _"C'mon Bells. I can call you that right?"

Bella nodded with a heavy head. "My parents do." Her voice sounded like a plea lost in the wind, she hoped Angela didn't notice. Angela sat in front of the boy named Emmett. Leaving Bella only one other place to sit. In front of the pure epitome of beauty, named Rosalie.

Rosalie was doing a combination of scowling and glaring. Mr. Wacked came over and asked them all to introduce themselves to Bella.

"Hello, I'm Emmett. And this here is Rosalie." Emmett said, using his hands to gesture with a huge smile breaking his face in half, Bella wasn't sure if it were genuine or not. But she found herself nodding anyway.

"I'm Bella." She stuttered. _Oh God!_ _Why were you born? Why are you even alive? You should kill yourself. They already know your name! Everybody does! Small town, remember useless? _Emmett smirked, and nodded his head.

"We know." He laughed. Bella ducked her head down ashamed, and suddenly was listing all of the useful products and properties a belly button has.

She felt a nudge to her shoulder on her left. Angela. "Don't worry about him. He's a huge asshole I swear." But Bella didn't want to think that way about people. Especially people who have never done a thing to her. It wasn't Emmett's fault that she was such an idiot, and that she is breathing air now. She looked down, still refusing to look up and face the personified bear and the mortal goddess. She did scoot closer to Angela, however. A warm, and incredibly more heated than her own, hand slid into hers. A squeeze. A pause. And then a responding squeeze.

Eventually Bella gained courage again, but didn't look at the bear and the goddess. Instead she placed her elbows on the desk, and clasped her hands in front of her face so they couldn't see her face very well. And the teacher, Mr. Wacked, drilled on about events that was taking place later this week: pictures, the beginning of the year assembly, and such on. Those things, Bella noticed, had nothing to do with him. But it was helpful that he was plotting down the period changes for them, she doubted the other teachers would.

The bell rang, and all of the students, except for her group, shot up and pushed out the door like bats out of hell. Bella watched in envy. How she wanted to be mindless, and ditzy blonde. How she wanted the only things for her to worry about was getting a date to prom or some other school gathering and to wonder if her mascara was behaving. But alas, she didn't care about dances, much less getting dates, nor did she wear makeup.

"Come on Bella Boo. You have Aiding next." Angela giggled next to her, blushing at a boy who just catcalled her in the halls. Bella nodded.

"If you want to get to class early you can, I saw the office on the way into school this morning." Bella offered, worrying whether or not she was going to make Angela late to her Gym class. It was on the other side of the building.

Angela hesitated, not too worried about being late, but more worried about her new friend getting lost. Finally she relented, but only when she noticed a look in Bella's eye that screamed _"Don't argue with me." _She only recognized it because her mother gave it to her all the time. Which made sense, Angela mused, Bella was maternal, never caring about herself. Or so what Angela had noticed with the four and a half hours Bella and she had together during school. "If you're sure." Angela was a very good learner.

Bella nodded, pleased her friend had agreed. "Of course." Angela waved goodbye and hollered another nickname that she had given Bella in the course of a spent thirty seconds. Bella turned to walk down the stairs and to the office.

The office was warm, and comfortable too. Immediately, Bella had the sense that she was entering somewhere forbidden. This wasn't a part students could go normally. The student's part of the school was too cold and very uncomfortable with the hard blue plastic chairs. The place Bella was entering was called "Adult's World."

She started turning around.

"Oh! Hello! Are you Isabella Swan?" A beautiful woman asked, with caramel wavy hair and the obligatory pale skin that came along with every Forks resident. Her eyes were a comforting green, like the spring grass outside. Bella felt like a little girl again, where she couldn't see the monsters but _knew_ they were there. She knew that the monsters were stalking her. Not under her bed, though. No, no. These monsters lived in her head. And they bled, bled, _and bled_ their darkness. Contaminating. She would find her mother at the bottom of the steps, already have heard her little whimpers of pain. Her Mom would wrap her up in a hug, whispering "_You're okay. You're okay. I promise you will be fine." _Even if Bella responded with_ "I can feel them chewing." _Her mother always held Bella tighter. And that's what this woman made her fell like.

Safe and Sound.

"Just Bella, please. Isabella was my grandmother."

"Okay then, "Just Bella." The lady mocked very gently with a small smile on her face. "I'm Esme Cullen, the principal of this school." She stepped towards Bella. Now, Bella wasn't anybody you would call verbose, far from it. In fact, her doctor back in Phoenix had officially declared her socially inept, and that was probably why she had her _problems_, or one of the many causes. The doctor then referred to another doctor who specialized in that department. Since then, Bella had picked up on simple cues.

Esme Cullen, principal of this school. Wanted to shake "Just Bella's" hand.

So she stepped forward too.

And instead was engulfed in a warm, soft, loving hug. A hug a mother would give to her children. It brought tears to Bella's eyes.

School passed days and days. Most things changing and moving forward much like life itself. Some things didn't change. Rosalie Hale Cullen (as she soon learned from her musical voice answering roll call) never stopped glaring or sneering at her. Angela never stopped being her friend, even after the first week. Bella was a little proud of herself for that, she'd never had a friend as long as Angela. And lastly Esme's hugs, Esme never once missed a day to greet and say goodbye to Bella with a sound hug. When Bella finally hugged Esme back, a wet smile with tears threatening to brim over. Bella, of course, immediately apologized for maybe squeezing her too hard or even hugging her back at all. Maybe that was against Esme's hugging rules, Bella didn't know. But what she did know was that Esme gave her another hug to shut her up. So three hugs in total.

Well, no, they did change. They weren't just warm, comforting, and motherly hugs anymore. They were all of that, with a little something extra. Something that felt like, to Bella, that Esme was trying to imitate a Band-Aid. She wanted to patch Bella back together. So Bella took them, and wondered how a mother always knew.

Her parents bought her a car. It was her dream one too, a 1968 red Ford pickup truck. Bella cried and her parents looked at her in bewilderment. They had wanted to get her a blue mustang, or something. But she had never hugged them so hard. Well, maybe the other time was when they got her Mr. Hyde, her rescue cat who had looks to match his name, and an attitude too. But she loved it immensely.

She had to go back to school today, marking the third week and almost the half of the quarter for them. So she picked up her keys. After kissing her parents goodbye, and stepped outside to start her truck.

This Monday had passed incredibly quick, almost too fast that if you were to blink, you'd miss an hour of school. Bella's fourth period class, English, came all too quick as well. She sat early, with only her and Angela, the other students were spilling in now, and Bella thought they looked like an artist's representation of a waterfall. Perhaps representing human err? Whatever the matter, the object of her discomfort came in. Emmett's arms are around her shoulder. There was a sting in her chest, and she didn't know why. She chalked it up to the lack of sleep she had last night.

Bella's eyes started at Rosalie's shoes, today is was black converse, like the ones that matched her own. She trailed up lazily, almost gleeful, up her jeans. Those were black. Finally she ended at Rosalie's V- neck black shirt, she noted how her cleavage was covered up with a white scarf that had little black stars splattering it. She jerked out of her gaze when Rosalie made it to her seat. She told herself that she was _not_ being creepy right then. Just merely being aware of her surroundings. She did watch as Rosalie sat down gracefully, practically inhuman. Her breath caught as Rosalie flicked her golden locks out of her face. She felt a nudge to her ribs. Angela was smirking at her, and flicking her eyes suggestively at Rosalie. Bella flushed and look away, embarrassed the she had been caught. She looked back up.

Rosalie was glaring at her again, lips curled into a snarl.

Bella's wrist itched.

Mr. Wacked started the class by announcing a project. He was going to pair everybody up, and they had to pick a Shakespeare play to reenact, but with a special twist for some of the plays. Bella had a feeling that the "special play" would be Romeo and Juliet. Angela nudged her again, winking. Bella wasn't sure what else that could mean, besides that she wanted to be partnered up with Bella. So Bella winked back. Rosalie growled and scoffed.

"Okay!" Mr. Wacked held up his hand for silence. "First group, Angela and Emmett, will be playing Antony and Cleopatra." Emmett laughed with a hopeful and very pleased grin. "Ben and Eric, Romeo and Juliet." The class laughed while they blushed and looked away from them. Bella knew that it was Mr. Wacked's doing to try to put them together. It was obvious they liked each other. Mr. Wacked went down the list, picking off students. Her favorite play had already been taken by Ben and Eric. So she wasn't hoping for anything good, she was just worried about her partner. Nobody else knew her personally, and Bella wasn't sure that she could bring herself to talk to them. Angela, Bella realized with a deep sigh, was taken. "Okay last but not least! Rosalie and Bella will be playing Taming of the Shrew."

Bella and Rosalie gasped simultaneously. They both snapped their heads to Mr. Wacked, who now was very true to his name. Mr. Wacked just looked at them, and winked. And Bella knew immediately what he was doing. He was trying to set them up! Bella wanted to scream that she didn't like Rosalie like that. Nobody laughed this time, like they had all of the other times somebody got a romantic play to perform. Nobody laughed. But everybody noticed the two very beautiful girls, Rosalie the Ice queen was seething at Bella, her eyes screaming murder. Bella was sitting terrified, looking rapidly between the furious blonde and their smirking teacher.

They were reminded of a tiger stalking a lamb.

**Okay! First chapter down!**


	2. Breezeblocks - alt j

**So here is the next chapter. If any of you who follow my other story, Thorns and Roses, are wondering when the hell I'll update that, then please know it's soon. I just got to figure things out first. Oh! And have any of you ever listened to the song that this chapter was named after? It's really good. It's about liking someone so much that you want to hurt yourself and hurt them too. And if you listen to that, then you'll get the first chapter's name**

Bella couldn't breathe. The scars that she had made on her wrist itched unbelievably. She wanted to look for a knife. But, by the way Rosalie was looking at her, she was already cut.

She had promised her parents never again.

Bella shivered, a clay fist down her throat.

The classroom was still silent. And Mr. Wacked noticed. With a glance towards the new kid and the Ice queen, he thought that maybe pairing them together because he thought they would make a great couple was starting to be a bad, terrible idea.

Bella doesn't remember the bell ringing. Nor does she remember the students getting out of their chairs warily, or Angela tugging on her arm. Bella doesn't remember Angela's words or Mr. Wacked's offering to change her partner to a different being.

She remembers fear.

There was something _crawling_ in the eyes of Rosalie Hale. Something with intent to maim. To destroy and mutilate. And the dusty and pubescent smells of the classroom turn bitter and acrid. Cutting noses and burning lunges, and Bella's wrist _stings_, like her old wounds have been re-opened. Isn't this what Bella moved away from Phoenix for? To stop thinking about slicing her wrist to ribbons? To get away from her bullies. And to ditch her monster "friends"?

There is a hand gripping her jacket, strong and yielding at the same time, and there is a smell of flower deodorant, the flash of glasses. Bella is being pulled out of her seat, away from the dark, and she is stumbling over desk and hitting doorframes. The bitter smell goes away into rain and damp wool. The frost in her lunges feels like it belongs to someone else. Because Bella is sucking in sin, but she feels grounded because someone is gripping her jacket, and pulling her to shore.

They don't stop until they slam into the bathroom stalls, locking the doors, and Bella slides down the wall, breathing in painful breaths that sting like the bats of Hell itself.

There is black hair in her face, and the plastic frames of glasses pressed into her shoulder, whispers of words on her neck, and Bella relaxes. Relaxes because she is warm, she fell from the sky without splashing into the darkness of the abyss and she is _human. _

"Come on, Bella, you're fine. It's just a project. She won't kill you in our sleep. I promise."

Bella couldn't speak.

…

She missed Aiding and Math. And she thinks that's a good thing, she wasn't sure she could face the mother of Rosalie Hale. She was a little sad to have missed Math, she loved numbers and the logic they offered. Angela kept her locked in the bathroom until Bella could breathe and nod, and stand and walk without tripping. Bella almost wanted to explain that the not tripping wasn't possible.

Angela wanted to drive her over to her house, and sit her down at the table with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Bella had to remind Angela that she has her own car at school that she actually needs to drive home with.

She doesn't listen.

So Bella _runs. _

She sprints around a corner, swerving around concrete walls and skipping over wet pavement – ignoring Angela's cry for her to wait.

Bella looked behind her – which probably wasn't a very smart thing to do, she wasn't best friends with gravity after all – and ran into a taller, warm being, that smelled an awful lot like ginger bread cookies.

"Goddamn!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Bella cried, getting off of the ground to look at the figure she had bumped into.

Rosalie Hale.

Her breath caught in absolute fear.

Rosalie finally realized who had knocked her into a wall, if the widening of violet eyes indicated any of that. She froze – a move she had learned long ago – and hardened her eyes into a glare, turning to look at the new completely infuriating girl.

Running a hand through her near black hair, Bella swallowed thickly, pondering if she were going to die here, and if so, what her last words would be. She decided it would be something sarcastic and a totally smart-ass comment. She watched Rosalie's porcelain jaw flicker with contained anger, green eyes following golden hair as it fell onto a collar bone.

"Isabella." Rosalie breathed out through her mouth, trying to bind the fury. "Are you alright?"

Bella, being momentarily stunned at the sweet sound of her name falling off of Rosalie's soft lips, not to mention that Rosalie had actually spoken a word to her, _and_ asked if she was okay. It was a lot for the poor girl to take in.

However, by the look of impatience she was getting from Rosalie, she knew that she hadn't asked Bella because she cared. She asked because she was taught and raised that way.

So Bella nodded. "I am awfully sorry Rosalie, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay though? It sounded like I hurt you really bad."

Violet eyes and widened and her jaw flinched again. Rosalie wasn't expecting that. A stiff nod and awkward silence.

Bella thought that Rosalie might turn and go away, but she didn't. She thought that would make her sad, or scared, but it didn't

"So, I was thinking, uh, about our English project. Uh, we should probably start working things out soon-n." Bella manages, making quick eye contact with Rosalie before flinching away. She tells herself she isn't looking to perish. She tells herself looking for danger and wanting to die isn't one and the same. She doesn't believe herself, but she can pretend. She can _lie_. "We could get some people to help out. I could be…"

Bella stops with a frown. She wasn't sure where she was going. She hadn't _actually_ thought of any ideas. She isn't sure how to explain that she was trying to keep this goddess here on Earth with her longer than need be. She told herself that wasn't what she was doing. She was a liar.

The blonde goddess's eyebrows go up.

"It isn't due until December. We have three months to _not _do anything. And watch where you're going next time."

There's a turn of flats and a swish of sunny hair, and the smell of gingerbread and peppermint is gone.

Bella is speechless.

"Hey! There you are goofy. I was looking for you." Chrome Diopside green eyes turn to meet Angela's warm brown eyes.

"I need to go to sleep. Quickly."

There's a laugh and a warm, wet hand in her own. Bella trails after, thinking of Christmas when she was a little kid and smearing frosting onto her gingerbread cookies.

…

"Hello, Dear. And how was school today? About as monstrous as I remember it?" Her father asks, between mouthfuls of a sandwich that has too much mayonnaise on it. He doesn't even like mayonnaise, he only eats for his wife, really.

Bella laughs, trying not to look too distant. "Yeah, just about."

Her mother reaches over and ruffles her hair and kisses her on the cheek, breathing in the permanent smell of autumn that her daughter always seemed to smell like. Her mother breathes in life. Reliving, only for a moment, when she walked into a dark room and saw Bella's silhouette surrounded by blood and a gaping opening on her wrist.

Renée's jaw tightens and her eyes sting, and she pulls away with a fake smile on her face. "Well, if those kids give you hell, you give them hell right back." She sees Bella frown, and she is filled with happiness and pride of the real kind. Her daughter was no bully, it was hopeless to tell her to fight back.

"The kids here are nice and welcoming, it's just school you know?"

Charlie and Renée both saw the scar that intersected their daughter's eyebrow highlight, Bella had furrowed her eyebrow. They knew she was lying.

But they also knew not to confront her about it.

"Are you going to finish unpacking today, Bella Boo?" Her father reaches to tickle Bella. Bella scolds him with a dodge and a frown.

"Yeah. I have to find Sulley." Bella poked her pasta.

"Did you have nightmares again last night?" Her parents ask at the same time. "Did _they_ visit again?"

Bella's head snaps up with a look of vehement panic. "No. No. I mean, yeah sort of. I could only see them in the shadows. But they didn't talk to me or anything." Bella reassures. "It was just the new room, I think."

Her parent's shoulders drop. They were as scared of Bella's monsters as she was.

"Besides, he keeps my arms warm."

…

Bella's room was located up stairs, next to the second bathroom they had and to the right of the staircase. Mr. Hyde was making himself as troublesome as usual. Today, he had decided to place his grey and black body with a chip missing in his right ear in the middle of the hallway to Bella's room. Of course, Bella wasn't confident in her walking abilities, and almost tripped over her ugly and completely rude cat that she loved so much.

Mr. Hyde had the gall to hiss at her.

Bella, even more unbelievingly, had the gall to apologize to that beast. As if it were her fault that he decided to lay his body down _in the middle of the hallway_.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Hyde, didn't see you there." She reached behind the mutant, watching as he followed her hand to open her door. "Want to come in? I'm going to loot around until I find Sulley."

The "cat" considered a moment, while his Human held the door open for him politely, before arrogantly strutting into his slave's room as if he owned the place. Bella laughed and crouched down to scratch at his ears – which he couldn't quite resist purring to – before walking into a corner where a massive group of boxes were.

Luckily, Bella had labeled them all, from 'clothes' to 'misc.' and 'completely and utter and essential things that are necessary in order to live'. Her blue and purple horned friend was currently lying at the top of the bottom box. Under two other boxes. She sighed, and raked a hand through thick hair. Those boxes were particularly heavy.

Bella heard a sneezy sound from behind her.

"Mr. Edward Hyde, you better not be laughing at me." She scolded turning around to chase after him. He squealed and ran under her neatly made bed with black comforter and golden pillows.

"Bella?" Mrs. Swan stops at the door frame of Bella's open door and knocks three times – both of her parents believed in privacy, even after what happened – "Are you okay? You need help?"

"Huh?" Bella bangs her head snapping it up at her mother's voice. "Oh damn, ouch!" She hears her Mom laugh. "It's not funny!" She gets up off of the floor, rubbing the back of her head. She glares half-heartily at the woman who looks a lot like her, except instead of the eerie-glowing green eyes she and her father shared, her mother had brown.

"I asked if you needed help, sweetie."

"Oh, yeah. Sulley is in the bottom box though." Bella nodded, eyes flashing softly with memories of her favorite thing.

Her mother dusted off her hands smiling. "I got this. You watch."

"What? Why? Mom you could get hurt."

"It's _two _boxes Bells, not a thousand. And _you_ could get hurt."

"Well, pardon me then!"

"You are pardoned."

Renée easily dodged the pillow in the air, and watched with laughing eyes as if bounced off of the wall, nowhere near her.

…

Angela has been calling Bella's house ever since she got home from Theater classes.

On the exact fortieth call, Bella finally picked up.

"_You were supposed to call or text me as soon as you got home!"_

Bella winced. "Sorry Angela. I was unpacking. But I'm done now I swear." She was in fact done. She had her fuzzy Batman blanket draped around her shoulders and her Monsters Inc. Sulley plush toy hanging in her hands.

Her father sneakily took a picture of his adorable daughter. He was going to draw that later. Maybe alter it so she was wearing footie PJ's and instead of holding the phone, she was pouting and rubbing her eyes, while hugging her blue and purple monster.

He had another picture just like that when she was four years old and "Mr. Scary Monster Sulley" was younger and less beat up looking, and when she had a different Batman blanket.

Bella gets off of the phone, noticing that her Dad was holding his camera in his hands, showing her Mom some pictures. She opened her mouth to question whether he had taken a picture of her, but the happy look on his and her mother's face made her choose otherwise. She smiles, and sits on some boxes, watching her parents get up to finish the last bit of unboxing.

The conversation between them flows easily, and Bella's mother and father look happier than she's seen them in a while. The old creases that Bella has always noticed in their brow are gone. The lines of their shoulders are peaceful.

Bella makes herself promise, again, for about the beeleventeenth time, that she won't ever, never, ever, cause them pain or suffering again. She won't.

…

Bella sleeps deeply that night. Dreaming of golden hair, violet eyes and malice laced words. She dreams of a fallen angel. A pure heart turned to stone.

Behind eyelids, the name of things and places and names bounce off and around.

_Rosalie Hale_.

_Rosalie Hale._

_Rosalie Hale._

Bella dreams of warm, red lips and a haughty smirk, and a porcelain jaw flickering with mirth and joy, added with a smile, instead of anger and coldness. She dreams, instead of furrowed blonde eyebrows, of restful brows, one quirking upward with teasing and sarcasm.

Then she dreams of darkness, and of sharp hands grabbing and ripping at her. She whimpers as they slice into her skin. She hugs Sulley closer, pale lips moving with subconscious pleas.

_Slice._

_Slice._

_Slice._

…

It's sunny the next day when Bella wakes up, birds chirping happily. She blinks, confused. Forks wasn't supposed to be sunny. And she wasn't sure it was a welcome change.

She gets out of bed, pulling Sulley and her Batman blanket with her, and steps into her bear feet that dubs as 'house shoes.'

She pauses by the door, listening for her parents. She hears nothing.

So she goes to the kitchen and starts a new batch of coffee for her parents, she didn't much care for the taste herself. And fired up the waffle maker and brought out the syrup and strawberries, adding a little whipped cream to the pile.

"Hey Sweetie pie. It smells really good in here."

"Thanks Dad. Where's Mom?" Bella asked, smiling at her Dad.

He turns to the fridge to grab milk. "Oh you know women. Them and their hair." He winks, and Bella stops laughing when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Bella and her Dad look at each other with fear in their wide antifreeze colored eyes, the question running through their mind. _Do you think she heard us? _

"Oh women and their hair, huh?"

Yes, yes she did.

"Well- well, love, you _do_ spend a little time on your—"

"Here Mom," Bella saved her father with a look, and a cup full of delicious fresh coffee. "I just made a new batch."

Bella's mother took the cup and sniffed. "Thank you dear." She kissed her on the forehead and a little squeeze, before going to take out the waffles.

"What about my coffee?" Her Dad pouted. Bella took a step back toward the cupboards, intending to explain she just saved his ass giving her mother a coffee first.

"Get it yourself Charlie. I mean, can't a _man_ get it himself? Don't you dare get a cup for him Isabella Light Swan."

Bella just shrugged, while her father laughed and ruffled Bella's dark hair.

Her mother smiled at Bella. Sure, it was sunny outside today, and that was likely to upset Bella, but Bella looked _happy_ in the first time in forever. It made her want to cry in joy to not see the dark circles under her gem eyes and to see her smiling and laughing. She and Charlie had forgotten what her laugh sounded like.

And the sound was true to her name.

Bells.

"Alright Honey, if you want to go get dressed I'll keep your waffles warm, okay kiddo?"

Bella nodded, hopping up. "Okay, thanks Mom."

"Of course love."

…

"Bye Mom and Dad! I'm meeting Angela at school early."

Her mother came around the corner, drying her hands on a dishrag. "Okay. I'm glad you have a friend dear. Tell her if you two wanted to hang out or spend the night, she is more than welcome."

Bella blushed, and ran a hand through her hair, biting her lips until she could imagine tasting blood. "Yeah, yeah Mom. We'll see, huh?" She hopped up to her mom and hugged her. "Have a good day today, okay? For me? And tell Dad to be extra careful. And to not bring crack head diseases home. I don't want to get sick."

Her mother gripped her tight, burying her face in Bella's vanilla smelling hair, laughing softly. "Sure, sure kid. I love you, and try not to run into a wall."

Stepping back, Bella rolled her eyes. "I love you too."

When Bella starts her truck, Renée wonders if that was a good idea even getting her that truck. And not something better, and something that wouldn't break down in the middle of a deserted road and kill her.

Then she thinks of the smile that lights up Bella's face every damned time she sees it. And she wouldn't take back her decision for anything.

…

Bella sees Angela in her grey bug parked next to an ostentatious cherry red BMW. The only parking spot left is right next to Angela.

She sighs, banging her head on the steering wheel. Bella had a pretty good idea who the expensive car belonged to.

She stiffens, and breathes. _She didn't bite your head off yesterday. _

_She might today._

_Shut the __**fuck**__ up_.

Bella goes to park.

"Hey Bella Boo. How is your day so far?"

Angela steps out of her car the same time Bella does. Bella greets with a smile wave, and a cautious flick of her eyes towards the presumed Rosalie car.

"Good. And you?"

"Yeah! Mom made pancakes."

Bella made a face.

Angela laughs, only slightly worried. "What?"

"Pancakes make me intensely uncomfortable. They end up giving me a stomach ache."

"What is wrong with you kiddo?" Angela laughs again, ruffles Bella's hair and takes her hand leading her into the school. Bella smiles, she likes making people laugh. It feels good, she thinks, and then she ponders why Angela doesn't pull away in disgust from her freezing and rain dampened hands.

Angela just squeezes her hand tighter.

And from her car, Rosalie Hale watches.

…

They were in Math class at the end of the day. And things had been very good for a Thursday. English class had gone by slowly with sweat, leg jiggling, nervous blushing, and ducking of heads. Mainly Bella's head. Bella supposes that she was trying to make herself invisible, to keep Rosalie's hateful eyes off of her. But the blonde just watched her the whole time, not with the malice that had been going on for about a month now. But rather a blank gaze. And not a blink.

Bella and Angela both think, _what the hell? _

But Mr. Wacked was very excited to get them going on their projects. He passed out the rubrics that they would be graded on, and assigned them tables. Much to Emmett's and Angela's delight, they got one near the front. Alone.

Rosalie and Bella did too, but near the back in a dark corner where the light bulb had gone out from the lamp, and there was no way that anyone could hear them speaking.

_What a perfect way for her to kill me._

_Shut the __**fuck**__ up._

After English, Bella headed towards Aiding, excited to see Mrs. Cullen again. And she was greeted with the same hug, albeit a tighter one, and a worrying look.

"Where were you yesterday? I missed you kid."

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Cullen, I was feeling ill."

Esme frowns. "Are you at least feeling better dear? Or did you want to go home again?"

"Oh no! I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern."

Esme relaxes and smiles, holding the office door open for Bella. "What have I told you about calling me Mrs. Cullen? It makes me feel very old."

Bella laughed and went inside, half-heartedly apologizing.

And after Bella had run an errand for Mrs. Cope, she was released to Math class early, seeing as Mr. Lancaster didn't have a class of rambunctious teenagers to teach during fifth period.

Mr. Lancaster greeted the Chief's daughter curiously. "Well! Look who decided to show up to class today! I'm sorry that you had to skip. We are looking into moving you – and Angela- up into a higher math class."

Bella is stunned. "Mr. Lancaster! I wasn't feeling very well yesterday. It had nothing to do with this class or your teaching."

He just laughs and takes Bella's homework packet from her hands, and lets her to her seat, groaning when all of his other pupils shoved themselves in. His room always smelled the worst because he had the majority of boys in Gym the earlier period ahead. And. They. Smelled. Bad. All. Of. Them.

Bella goes to sit at her table, scrunching her nose when she walked past and accidently smelled the blond headed Newton boy. He was nasty too.

Thankfully, Angela is sitting there already, waving to Emmett from across the room.

"Hey, so Bells I got new news for you."

"And that is?"

"It'll make you upset." Angela starts, chewing her lip nervously and eye-glasses flashing.

"A rumor?" Bella guesses, nonchalance faked all over her face.

A hesitant nod. Bella breaths aloud. It _was _only a matter of time before it happened.

"Hit me."

"Well, I don't know how it started but I was in the locker room and I heard somebody saw that you—"

"Hey Bella! New girl, right? I needed to ask you a quick question." A new voice sounded. Bella looks and sees a curly headed brunette with red lipstick smeared like Joker's lips and eye-shadow blended in like a raccoon's eye. Bella thinks her name is Jessica. Angela warned her about this gossip machine.

"Okay?"

"Why do you hate Rosalie Hale so much?"

Bella gasps, and nearly faints.


	3. Vampire Smile - Kyla La Grange

**Sorry. I have been MIA for years now and I'm really sorry. I've been busy: Working at a Haunted House and damned school. But updates will be more frequent. And I will be updating Thorns and Roses soon - after I get out of this damned funk I've been stuck in for ****_months _****now. But, anway. Short chapter, like 300 or so words shorter than it generally is. Whoops? You guys can go ahaead and scream and cuss me out. Sorry anyway.**

Angela keeps a steady grip on Bella's suddenly ghost form. She frowns, she _knew _Bella never hated Rosalie, nor did she cuss out Rosalie like everybody said she was doing. From what Angela saw from yesterday was when Bella accidently bumped into the cold blonde.

And from what she can infer, Bella felt the exact _opposite_ of hate for Rosalie Hale.

"Uh? Is she okay?" The idiotic Joker impersonation stutters out – as if she were _really_ worried about Bella.

"Get the fuck out of our faces. And Jessica, if you keep spreading those damned rumors about how Bella took on Rosalie Hale, I swear to the sweet baby Jesus I will come after you and rip out your spleen and make you eat it. If you even _think_ about walking out of this class gibbering about the incident, I will hurt you – got it, _honey?"_ Angela hisses, sitting Bella up, and rubbing her back. (Angela notes to herself to make an attempt to make Bella eat more – she could feel the poor girl's ribs as if the skin weren't there.)

Jessica sucks in a breath, after all Angela has a history of malice. But she scoffs and flips her hair, walking away to greet the smelly blond boy.

Bella sits up, "Angela that wasn't nice."

Angela stiffens, and tightens her hand around the lip of her blue, plastic, obligatory school chair. "Yeah? Nobody ever said I was nice. And if you thought I was, then you were sorely mistaken." Her voice had a hint of venom, and Bella flinched.

"You are a nice person. But… beef with Jessica over there? It was just a simple question."

"_Just a simple question," _Angela sneers, brows furrowing with unkempt anger, lips curling with disgust at the curly haired _devil_. "She made you nearly faint. _I haven't seen a person turn green before Bella!"_ Angela didn't raise her voice, but the poison woven into each syllable made it seem like Angela was screaming. Bella fights the urge to cover her ears, she blinks back tears.

"_Sorry."_ Bella whispers. She didn't know what else to say. The words kept running together in her head, making a nonsensical pattern of agony and despair. Words became one and there wasn't a difference between any of them – they had the same sounds and color of the shade of grey.

_Why do you hate Rosalie Hale so much? Why do you hate Rosalie Hale so much? Whyd oy o uhate Rosalie Hale somuch?WhydoyouhateRosalieHalesomuch? WhydoyouhateROSALIEHALESOMUCH?WHYDOYOUHATEROSALIEHALESOMUCH? Whyd o es RosalieHale hate YOU so much? WHY DOES ROSALIEHALEHATE YOU SO MUCH? ROSALIE HALE HATES YOU SO MUCH. ROSALIE HALE HATES YOU SO MUCH! ROSALIEHALEHATESYOUSOMUCH. ROSALIEHALEHATES YOU. Rosalie Hale hates, hates, hates you, you know this don't you? She would've loved to see you dead. Rosalie Hale would've laughed in glee and joy as they lowered you down into the black coffin. Rosalie Hale would've smiled at the slices on your wrist and your ribs on display. She would've relished in your pale skin. Why aren't you dead Bella? Huh? Be dead. Be dead. _

_Be dead._

_BE DEAD._

_DEAD._

_(Because who would care?)_

"Bella? You okay? Look, I'm sorry for getting so mad, I really dislike that girl. I'm not mad at you okay? I promise. I swear." Angela leans forward to grab Bella's wrist. She was worried about the dark light in Bella's normally bright, vivid green eyes.

"Do you think she hates me?" Bella whispers, and Angela flinches. She didn't like how Bella sounded like the epitome of death.

"No. Absolutely not."

Bella laughs grimly, looking off into the corner of the connecting walls like it was a whole other universe – a dream she would never be able to reach. "You don't even know who I'm talking about, do you?"

"…Jessica? Right?"

"Rosalie. I was talking about Rosalie Hale."

Angela has no words. Because she wasn't sure herself.

"Do you think that she knows? About the rumors I mean."

Angela has to stop herself from nodding.

Of course the Queen Bee of the school knows. And judging on the expression of Emmett's face, her whole family knows too. She isn't sure that they don't believe it.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?" Alabaster fingers drum out a song on the ivory piano keys in an angry, broody note.

"You okay? You kind of look and sound like Edweird."

A porcelain jaw flickers, and a sweet plastic voice sings out "I look like an over-gelled red headed stalker brat? A spoiled child who is the biggest bigot I've come to known? I'm a rude, proud, stuck up, idiotic, brash, man-whore jerk? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The hums of the poor piano disagrees.

"Well," Emmett saunters over, moving his sister's hand out of the way and closing the lid. "You are being Mr. Edward broody pants Cullen. And perhaps just a gentle reminder? The piano is _not_ a drum set."

"I am _not_." Rosalie crosses her arms and bares her teeth at her curly headed brother. "I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine."

"_Then stop looking."_

"Oh okay." Emmett throws his hands into a shrug, "so you _aren't_ upset that Isabella Swan allegedly hates you?"

"Who cares what _she_ thinks?"

"You."

"And why would I possibly care."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have a crush on her, and you're freaking out about it."

The blonde gasps, and snaps her head up. "What?"

"The whole house heard you and Mom talking about it last night."

Rosalie is breathing hard, and her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest, but she manages a response. "…Gahh? W-W-W-What? I uh. We were quiet!"

Emmett looks upon her with pity, and shared pain. "No, my dear sis, you weren't. In fact, you were in hysterics."

Rosalie is silent, jaw clenched so tight, and eyes squinted so small that it looked like the edge of a coin. "It's okay to like somebody Rose. It's okay to _feel_."

She explodes. Rosalie stands, the piano stool flipping backwards as Rosalie fists her hands – nails ripping into soft skin. "But it's not okay! It isn't at all. Can't you see? Can't you see that it is the furthest thing from okay? Or anything morally correct! It's not! It's not! And – And – And I just, and I _just!_ She's broken! I'm not glue! I am not even near to being duct tape! Hell I'm not scotch tape either! I'm a sledge hammer – dynamite! A damned grenade! And she's a vase, a window – a heart! I can't want her and I do. I do. I do. I want to hold her and pretend that I'm doing what's best for her. I want to watch her lips wrap around words that I don't know how to pronounce, and she is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _warm_. Have you ever sat next to her? Her hands are cold as mother _fuck_ but the rest of her is so warm. Like a space heater! And I just… _I don't know_."

Rosalie cripples then, because she can't get words she needs to out, and she is breathing harder than she ever has before. Her eyes sting like poison and her tears taste like a _fucking bullet. _She feels Emmett's arm wrap around her, and she grins slightly in spite of herself. She's lucky she has him.

"Sledge hammers, dynamite, and grenade alike destroy. But you don't have to ruin the fragile things. Just fucking obliterate the shit around them so they can heal."

Rosalie laughs, wipes her eyes and scoots away from Emmett. "Yeah. No. But she hates me, remember?"

"I don't know." Emmett shakes his head. "By the way Angela talks about Bella, I don't think Bella could ever hate anyone."

The blonde's ears perk up, a sly grin overtaking her face. "Angela?"

Emmett's eyes widen. "Yeah we talk – anyway! Why do you think could be the reason that Bella hates you?"

"Well…" Rosalie bends down to pick up the bench. "For the past couple of weeks I viciously glared at her, and scoffed audibly whenever she was called on to answer a question. And…"

"And?" Emmett prompts.

"Well, yesterday I blatantly _refused_ her peace offering."

"…What?"

"Well! She proposed that we could meet up in the library and study for our play reenactment for English. And I told her – well in more words – no."

"Rose!"

"What _else_ are you supposed to do after the girl you've been crushing after asks you to hang out in a secluded area? Because sure as mother fucking Mary nobody was ever going to be in the _library_."

"Oh. My. God."

"What else am I to do?"

"I don't know Rosalie! Act like a human being and _not_ a robot incapable of human emotions."

"I am a robot."

"I'm done." Emmett gets up, rubbing his eyes and glaring at his snickering sister. "I'm so done. I'll be even more done if you're asshole-ian ways of picking up women actually picks up a girl."

Rosalie sits back down. And thinks how wonderfully lucky she is to have her family.

"Ah, is everything all right?"

Rosalie groans. Would she be getting a lecture from her whole family tonight?

"Yes." Alice skips easily into Rosalie's music room, pulling along a wise Jasper in her wake.

"Go away Alice. Jasper you can't stay either, you fucking read my mind and know how I am feeling all the damned time." She looks up with exasperation all over her face. "And it's not appreciated."

Jasper's laugh sounds like honey, and is perfect harmony to Alice's shimmering giggle and blinding smile. "Oh darling, I don't read minds. Your thoughts are written all over your forehead."

Rosalie sniffs, and starts playing 'Alice's Theme' by Danny Elfman. Of course, her own jet black haired Alice jumps and skips, twirling around on her toes to the song.

"Oh! I love this song! But do tell us what's wrong."

Jasper watched his Alice for moments, before he turns to Rosalie. "Humor me?"

"You've heard the rumors. _And_ me telling Mom about Bella – her favorite kid out of the whole school."

Jasper frowns, and nods. "Well, let's also keep in mind that this is indeed Forks High school. Things aren't always as they seem to be, at first glance anyway."

Rosalie finds herself nodding, she knows.

"Okay good. Then may we also consider that Bella doesn't actually hate you? And maybe any situation regarding you and her was a simple misinterpretation?"

And just like that the words Rosalie was fucking struggling for burst out of her mouth like fucking flames – fuelled by passion that only she had. Jasper could be a therapist "But the problem is, I _want_ her to hate me. Even if I like her."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Many reasons. She has serious baggage – not that I mind, don't we all? Uh, fuck. School? I plan on graduating my academic career with all A's, and this is my twelfth year – my final year – and I've had straight A pluses for all of these years and not a single B. I plan on keeping it that way. And because I don't want to try to get into a relationship when I'm not even ready? Like what if I do it like all of those damned middle school kids? Jump into a relationship when you know that you won't be able to last for more than a year – maybe two – if you're lucky. What if I do that, and not feel anything deeper for her other than attraction and I can't keep dragging her along so I fucking dump her and she breaks even more? I can't do that. Not that I think that would happen but…"

"So… distraction and commitment issues?"

"No. I was lying, I'm not even scared of that possibility. I would commit everything and all that I have to Isabella. I would donate my heart, my soul, my body, my blood even, and every atoms that makes me up to Bella. Crushes, huh? Ridiculous and fickle things. That's the problem, though. She'd say jump and I'd ask how high."

"Bella, kiddo? You awake?"

Silence. The moonlight spilled in through her windows – even through black and white curtains. Bella's computer was on, a Word document opened to her English report she was busy working on for extra credit. Music was playing (her father recognized 'Vampire Smile') and her text books were strewn around haphazardly.

"Bella?" Charlie tries again. Silence. He starts to panic, sweat dripping and breath rushing. He sprints to the bed. "Bella?! Bella! Renée! Renée! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Renée help! Bella, Bella no, no, no, no, no!"

He hears footsteps stomp up the stairs with alarming speed. The lights flicker on, and Renée is frantic with worry. The tears were already streaming down her face.

"Mom? Dad? You okay?"

Bella appears in front of her door, ultimately and utterly confused as to why _both_ of her parents were crying and why the hell they were freaking out.

All at once they stop reaching for her black duvet and snap around to look at their daughter. Who was holding a towel in her hand, with dripping wet black hair and the green in her eyes was flickering with confusion and concern.

"Bella?" Renée is the first one to break the silence. "We thought – we-we thought…"

And it dawns on Bella. The dark room during the night, her previous behavior (because of the rumors) and the un-responsiveness…

It looked like the night Bella tried to kill herself.

"Oh no!" Bella laughs ruefully, self-deprecating and her wrist itches. She thumbs the old scar on her left wrist absentmindedly. "I was just taking a shower, I smelled like an abattoir."

Charlie sits down on the edge of Bella's bed and he sighs. Renée places one hand on her hip and sobs into her hand.

Bella wants to say she's sorry. She wants to apologize – but her teeth are glues together and her tongue feels like cotton. Her stomach aches and her fist clenches.

_I'm so sorry Mom and Dad. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted everything to stop._

Everything passes by okay. Her parents hug her and tell her they love her. That they always will – no matter what – and head down stairs to start dinner.

Bella eventually notices that her phone has been lighting up with notifications since the time she's gotten home. Her messages were all from Angela. And quite frankly, she feared for her friend's sanity.

_Angela: __**Question: if you poop in holy water, does it make it holy shit? **_(Sent: 3:08 PM)

_Angela: __**Did you know moustaches is a mouth brow? **_(Sent: 3:09 PM)

_Angela: __**HEY WHAT IF SOMEONE GAVE BIRTH AND IT WAS KFC LIKE THEY GAVE BIRTH TO FRIED CHICKEN AND THE DOCTOR STARTED EATING IT? **_(Sent: 3:10 PM)

_Angela: __**How high was I just then? **_(Sent: 3:11 PM)

_Angela: __**Wtf I **__**just **__**wrote that!**_ (Sent: 3:12 PM)

_Angela: __***Whispers* Bella! Somebody is hacking my phone even though it's in my hand! **_(Sent 3:16 PM)

****_Angela: __**Oh wait… **_(Sent: 3:16 PM)

_Angela: __**I haven't slept yet… **_(Sent: 3:17 PM)

_Angela: __**False Alarm! **_(Sent: 3:19 PM)

_Angela: __**BUT who needs slep eh? Sleap is fo zhe week**_ (Sent: 3:20 PM)

_Angela: __**Bella? You there? You okay? **_(Sent: 7:40 PM)

Bella starts laughing.

_Bella: __**No! Go to bed! I'll see you tomorrow! ;) **_(Sent: 8:00 PM)

"Bella, love! Dinner is ready!"

"Okay Mom, Be right there!"

She puts her phone down on her bed and stretches. The blood rushes through her veins, and in the dark of the night, she feels _alive._

Bella walks down the creaky steps and into the kitchen, a grin on her face, glowing green eyes smiling against the backdrop of black feathery lashes. Her parents watch adoringly, smiles growing as they watch their daughter hop around and reach for the medicine cabinet. Bella takes out on pill and swallows it. Her Anti-Depressants.

They don't notice that Bella noticed something was missing on the counter. The knives were gone.

Bella smiles slightly amused, what else was she expecting?

"Renée, did you hear that Marvel has movies planned out for _years?_ I don't even know what I'm going to do in the next _twenty_ minutes!"

"Yeah that's great and all. But when is the release date for Black Widow? And side notes: they need to give Black Widow a female love interest. Me. Pay me to kiss Scarlett Johansson."

Bella chokes on her water and Charlie chokes on his tongue.

"If anything Mom, it should be _me_ who gets to kiss her."

**Again, shitty chapter and I'm fucking sorry. Don't know what I'm doing with my life and it shows? **


End file.
